


【all嘉】自投羅網 ( ABO+守護獸) (1)

by JacksonGAGA_GOT7



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonGAGA_GOT7/pseuds/JacksonGAGA_GOT7
Summary: 想開小車車但在考慮中幾P不確定(看我開車能力有沒有提升再說)有可能棄坑也有可能不會(盡量不會啦~)
Kudos: 1





	【all嘉】自投羅網 ( ABO+守護獸) (1)

**Author's Note:**

> 想開小車車但在考慮中
> 
> 幾P不確定(看我開車能力有沒有提升再說)
> 
> 有可能棄坑也有可能不會(盡量不會啦~)

“嘎嘎啊，媽媽有找到幾間比較便宜的宿舍，你要不要看看？趁你還沒搬到G市，趕緊先找幾間比較好的。”“好啊！謝謝媽媽！”

王嘉爾開心地接過媽媽手中的廣告單。看來看去，就只有這間比較近，房租也算便宜，而且房客也都是男性，不錯！就這間吧。

“喂？請問你們那邊有出租房間嗎？”“有，但是只剩一間。”那請問一下…”在詢問了一些基本問題後，王嘉爾決定先租下來再說。

“請問我可以先租下來嗎？我大概一個禮拜後會到達那邊，房租會在當天給的。”“沒問題。”

“叩叩。”一名穿著簡單的男子開了門。

“不好意思，我是…”“你是一個禮拜前打電話過來的新房客吧？請進，我是這裡的房東，同時也是房客之一，你可以叫我林在范。”“好的！我是王嘉爾，你可以叫我嘉嘉！”

林在范笑了笑，伸出手示意王嘉爾進到裡面。

“這個是段宜恩，這裡年紀最大的，已經分化完了。”“分…化？”王嘉爾頓了一下。

“喔？看來你還不知道這裡的規則嘛，外地人？”段宜恩的視線從電腦屏幕上轉了過來看著王嘉爾。長得還不錯，挺有趣的，段宜恩想著。

“宜恩哥你好，我是剛從W市搬到G市的新房客王嘉爾，你可以叫我嘉嘉。”“喔~你就是在范幾天前講到的那位啊？你好。”段宜恩難得面帶笑容地伸出手。

“宜恩哥你好！”王嘉爾也露出了小括弧並握手回應。

“這個是朴珍榮，這裡第三大的。”“珍榮哥你好，我是剛從W市搬到G市的新房客王嘉爾，你可以叫我嘉嘉！”

“你是幾年級的？”“喔！我是就讀GOT學校大一的。”“我也是大一的，你就別叫我哥了吧，叫我珍榮就好。”

“珍榮，之後還請你多多指教！”“嗯。”這傢伙…還不賴嘛？還挺像坐在我前面的那個。

看著王嘉爾和林在范從書房離開的背影，朴珍榮似乎嘴角正在上揚。

“剩下還有三個房客，分別是崔榮宰、斑斑跟金有謙，都是高三生，他們今天說要在學校熬夜做報告，所以就先不回來了，明天再跟你介紹。今天剛開學也累了吧？我先帶你去你的房間，趕快把東西都整理好，這樣才可以早點睡。”“好，謝謝在范哥！”“嗯，不會。”

看著王嘉爾進入房門後，林在范緩緩地走向客廳，看來…是個甜美可口的Omega呢，真期待嚐起來的味道，或許…他的守護獸你應該會滿意了吧？嗯？

“呼噜嚕嚕……”


End file.
